


After life

by MissKirigiri



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Third Person, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Queer Character, Romance, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKirigiri/pseuds/MissKirigiri
Summary: Sesenta y siete años después del encuentro que cambió su vida, Eiji Okumura tiene la oportunidad de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo, amor platónico y compañero inolvidable, Ash Lynx.Tal y como dijo, su alma siempre estaría junto a la suya.





	After life

Dicen que cuando llega nuestra hora vemos una luz blanca: como si el paso entre la vida y la muerte se realizara dentro de un túnel, y salir de él supusiera abandonar el mundo, la refulgente salida no debe ser otra cosa que la entrada al paraíso.

Eiji Okumura había tenido una larga vida. A los 86 años, sin embargo, llegó el momento en que debía despedirse de todo lo que había conocido hasta ahora: era un anciano, y su cuerpo ya no daba más de sí.

A muchas personas les alivia el hecho de saber que sus hijos, nietos y puede que bisnietos acudan a su lecho de muerte y a su funeral: sin embargo, ese no es el caso de Eiji.

Nunca ha tenido descendencia. De hecho, ni siquiera se casó cuando era más joven. Pasó su vida en soledad, sin la compañía de una media naranja.

Es por eso que las personas a su alrededor eran incapaces de entender como podía sonreír con tanto confort en la cama de su hospital.

Nadie sabía que el anhelo de Eiji no tenía relación alguna con dejar descendencia.

Menos podían saber que su mayor alivio era el de reencontrarse de nuevo con el alma gemela que no pudo compartir una vida pacífica a su lado.

 

 

Una vez abre los ojos, debe parpadear un par de veces para terminar de situarse. Lo que ve arriba es una brillante luz que a pesar de su resplandor no lo ciega: es un cielo soleado, coloreado de tonalidades azulinas y blancas nubes.

—Hmpf...—se incorpora lentamente, algo desorientado todavía.

Cuando pasa a sentarse sobre el césped, se siente extrañado ante la ligereza con la que se mueve, así que observa su mano: una palma que hasta hace poco estaba recubierta de arrugas y un poco de artrosis es ahora una mano sana, suave y de piel joven, como si hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo.

—¿Eh...? ¿Qué demonios?—Eiji no tarda en verificar que su cuerpo es, efectivamente, el que tenía cuando rondaba los veinte años. Su voz suena igual a ese entonces, también.

Es cuando echa un vistazo al paisaje que tiene enfrente, un campo dorado de espigas que se extiende hasta la eternidad, que empieza a darse cuenta de lo que le ha ocurrido. Y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma por sus labios, acompañada de un torrente de tranquilidad.

 

Se levanta del pasto y empieza a caminar entre las panojas verdes y áureas sin un destino fijo, tan solo guiándose por lo que le transmite su corazón. A pesar de que no hay nadie más a su alrededor, continúa buscando sin perder la sonrisa, sabiendo que ya queda poco para su reunión.

Llega un momento que se detiene en seco para mirar al frente: no parece haber nada especial ahí.

—¿Ash?—sin embargo, Eiji pronuncia dubitativo el nombre de la persona más importante para él, sintiendo su presencia muy, muy cerca de él.

Tras parpadear una vez, la silueta de Ash apareció a cinco metros de él, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos jade y una expresión desconcertada.

Los dos se observan mutuamente sin decir ni mu, asimilando lo ocurrido.

—...Ash.—Eiji repite su nombre, y una cálida sonrisa acompañada de un ligero rubor se postra en sus labios.—Ash.

—¿Eiji?—con una voz temblorosa, Ash articula entonces el nombre de Eiji, alzando su mano.—Eiji... ¿Eres tú?

—Ash, soy yo.—da un paso hacia delante.—Estoy aquí.

—¿Eres Eiji de verdad?—pregunta con un hilo de voz.

—Soy yo, Ash. Estoy aquí.—da dos pasos más, y entonces echa a correr hacia él.—Estoy aquí, Ash!

—Tú...—murmura.

Sus párpados se llenan de lágrimas cristalinas que empiezan a resbalar por sus mejillas a la vez que Eiji se lanza a sus brazos, fundiéndose los dos en un emotivo abrazo.

—Te he estado esperando por un montón de tiempo, idiota!—clama a la vez que rompe en llanto.—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

—Mi vida fue interesante de experimentar.—contesta, también con los ojos húmedos.—No podía dejarla de lado y desperdiciarla por eso.

Los blancos brazos de Ash se aferran con fuerza a la espalda de Eiji, y sus piernas caen lentamente, aguantándose sobre sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.

—Dios.—murmura entre sollozos.—Realmente estás aquí. Eres real...

—Sí.—empieza a acariciar los mechones rubios de Aslan con su mano, dejando que las lágrimas caigan silenciosamente por sus mejillas.—Lo siento por hacerte esperar, Ash. Y gracias por tu paciencia.

—Eiji... Perdóname por no haber ido a despedirte al aeropuerto.—expresa con dolor.—Perdóname por no haberte acompañado nunca a Japón.

—...—sin poder evitarlo, sus sentimientos explotan y empieza a llorar con más fuerza.—No pasa nada. Tranquilo.

Continúa rozando cada mechón de cabello con sus dedos, apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza, liberando todas las emociones que lo acompañaron durante casi toda su vida.

El dolor de la pérdida.

La impotencia de una injusticia.

Y la felicidad de haberlo conocido.

—Todo está bien ahora.—dice entre lágrimas.—Te dije que nuestras almas siempre estarían juntas, ¿verdad? ¿Ves como tu hermano mayor tuvo razón en eso?

Acaricia su nuca, calmándolo lentamente con su tacto y su voz.

—Hemos logrado reunirnos, Ash. Ya no vas a sufrir más. Todas tus pesadillas han desaparecido, y ya no tendrás que estar nunca más solo, porque no voy a dejarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Ash asiente lentamente, agarrando la mano de Eiji que estaba abrazada a su espalda.

—Te quiero, Eiji.—declara con un susurro emotivo.

—Lo sé.—sonríe.—Yo también te quiero, Ash. Eres la mejor persona que he podido conocer nunca.

 

 

—¿Cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo?

Tumbados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, los dos chicos hablan entre ellos con tranquilidad y afecto, rememorando sus antiguas conversaciones en América.

—Fue una vida feliz.—responde Eiji, evocando multitud de recuerdos.—Pero ocurrieron tantas cosas que no sabría por donde empezar. Cuando regresé a Japón logré hacerme fotógrafo.

—Oh, increíble.—comenta sonriente.

—Adopté un perro al que llamé Buddy.—explica.—¡Ah, y Sing Soo Ling se casó con la sobrina de Ibe-san!

—No fastidies, ¿enserio?

—¡Jaja, sí! ¡Yo estuve en su boda!—ríe.—Fue un muy buen día. Ojalá hubieras podido estar ahí.

Ash apoya su cabeza contra el tronco, suspirando profundamente.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?—cuestiona confundido.

Lynx rasca su mejilla algo retraído.

—Estás hablando de la vida amorosa de los demás, pero no mencionas nada sobre la tuya.—habla con gentileza, pero en su rostro se refleja cierta aflicción.—Dime, ¿te casaste? ¿Era buena persona?

Sin embargo, Eiji niega con la cabeza.

—No lo hice.

Su respuesta sorprende a Ash.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Por qué?

Los ojos café del japonés se cruzan con las esmeraldas del americano, trazando un rastro de amor en el corazón de Aslan.

—¿No es obvio, Ash?—pregunta retóricamente.—Era imposible que lo hiciera después de conocerte. El amor que sentí por ti no podía ser opacado con nada. A pesar de la inquebrentable distancia que nos separara, mi corazón solo se sentía tranquilo cuando pensaba en ti.

 

Se acerca un poco más a Ash para quedar a su lado, pudiendo así entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos y apoyar cariñosamente su cabeza sobre su hombro, perdiendo su vista en el lejano horizonte.

—Fue duro perderte. Yo realmente deseaba llevarte a un lugar seguro, enseñarte japonés y mostrarte que no solo servías para matar. Ese era mi mayor deseo.

Cierra un par de segundos sus párpados para entonces suspirar.

—Quería ser capaz de mostrarte la felicidad.

—Lo conseguiste. Puede que no de la manera que esperabas, pero puedo asegurarte una cosa, Eiji: mi muerte fue tranquila, apacible y plácida. No sentí dolor en absoluto. Me senté en la biblioteca, en el mismo asiento de siempre, con tu carta entre mis manos... Sonriendo de satisfacción y sosiego.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.—admite letárgico.—Dime... ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti todo este tiempo? Has debido pasar sesenta y siete años enteros esperándome...

—No realmente. El tiempo aquí no es nada más que una ilusión. No sabría decirte si la espera ha sido larga o corta.

—Espero que haya sido lo segundo.—bromea.—Entonces esto es realmente el paraíso.

Se agarra más firmemente a los dedos de Ash.

—¿La eternidad existe?—cuestiona.

—Nadie puede saberlo. Pero si las almas no tienen fecha de caducidad, supongo que sí.

—Eso da un poco de miedo, ¿no crees? Estamos atados a la conciencia para siempre.

—Ohh, ¿Onii-chan vuelve a ser un cobarde?—escarnece.—Pensaba que habías madurado un poco después de sesenta y siete años.

—¡Vamos, no es momento de bromas!—responde Eiji con la sonrisilla en sus labios.—¡Hablo enserio! Estoy un poco asustado.

Ash mira de reojo al chico, cuya cabeza continúa respaldada sobre su hombro.

—No hay razón para estarlo. Aquí no tenemos cadenas.—expresa.—Es cierto que estamos solos. En todo este tiempo no he podido encontrar a Shorter, Griffin o Skip.

La expresión de Eiji cambia a una un tanto concernida.

—Pero tú y yo estamos juntos, reunidos de nuevo después de tantos años. Juntos no debemos temerle a nada.—sonríe.—Somos almas gemelas que se han reencontrado en un edén cambiante, Eiji. El miedo es uno de los sentimientos que debes dejar atrás.

—Tienes más experiencia que yo, así que supongo que debo escucharte.

—Puedo mostrártelo. Mira, cierra los párpados un momento y coloca tu cabeza frente a la mía.

—¿Así?—Eiji obedece las indicaciones de Ash, cerrando suavemente sus ojos y separándose de su hombro para quedar cara a cara.

—Perfecto.—pronuncia en un susurro antes de tomarle de las manos.

 

Acercando sus labios apaciblemente a los de Eiji, se funde con el impreciso y mágico paso del tiempo, sintiendo el proceso de la aproximación como un túnel infinito e imposible de atravesar: pero finalmente llega el instante en el que sus bocas se juntan en un beso superficial y nada profundo, pero lo suficientemente dulce y plácido como para compararse con un primer beso.

Después de unos cinco segundos, Ash se separa del rostro de Eiji, esbozando una cándida sonrisa.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Cuando el nipón abre sus párpados café y observa a su alrededor, queda prendado de la vista que lo rodea: ya no hay ningún árbol ni ningún campo de trigo, y en su lugar, se encuentran sentados al borde de un muelle, con hermosas vistas a un interminable mar azul.

—Wow.—musita boquiabierto.—¡Esto es asombroso, Ash!

—¿Ves? No tenemos cadenas. Podemos ir a donde queramos.—tras un parpadeo, el mar celeste cambia por un césped con vistas a un cielo estrellado.

—¡Increíble!—tomado de la mano de Ash, levanta la cabeza para echarle un vistazo a cada astro.

Tras otro parpadeo, el titileo es cambiado por un enorme arcoiris cuyo colores son reflejados en los iris amarronados de Eiji.

—Whoaa, ¿cómo lo haces?

—Solo tienes que imaginar y dejarte llevar.—explica.—Podemos ir a cualquier sitio para hacer cualquier cosa. Por ejemplo, podemos observar las estrellas tomados de la mano... O también refrescar nuestros pies en un riachuelo con el arcoiris refractado en sus aguas.

Regresan nuevamente al campo en el que Eiji despertó.

—Y si estamos cansados es tan sencillo como descansar juntos bajo la sombra de este árbol. Siempre habrá algo.—mira al cielo.—Es lo maravilloso de este lugar.

—...¿Eres feliz, Ash?

Aslan lo mira a los ojos.

—Sí.—dice.—Soy feliz.

Eiji esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todo el sufrimiento y dolor ha desaparecido. Una vez echas a correr lo único que te queda es la plenitud.—señala el horizonte.—Quizás Dios nos haya hecho un pequeño regalo.

—¿Una vez que echas a correr?—repite dubitativo.

—Sí. Deberías intentarlo.—el nipón lo mira algo preocupada.—No te preocupes, no voy a desaparecer.

 

Obedeciendo la recomendación de Ash, Eiji se levanta en silencio del suelo para caminar hacia las espigas, al principio lentamente, como si temiera perderse, y después echando a correr más y más rápido, sustituyendo la dubitación de su rostro por una gran sonrisa.

—¡Tienes razón!—exclama jubiloso.—¡Tienes razón, Ash! ¡Ya no tengo miedo!

—¿Ves? Deberías hacerme más caso.—pronuncia sarcástico a la vez que camina hacia él.

—¡Es increíble! ¡Este lugar es increíble!—clama risueño, corriendo ahora hacia Ash para lanzarse a sus brazos.—¡¡Eres increíble, Ash!!

—Parece que Onii-chan está muy feliz de volver a verme.—comenta él, siendo sorprendido entonces por un fugaz beso en los labios dado por Eiji: ese gesto lo hace ruborizarse.—¿...?

—Parece que Ash se avergüenza de que lo besen en los labios.—devuelve la burla.—¿Qué, eres demasiado joven para estas cosas?

—C-claro que no.—retira la mirada avergonzado.—¡Solo me pillaste por sorpresa!

—¡Jajajaja, claro, como tú digas!

 

Después de la desesperación, la soledad y la muerte, vendría algo mucho mejor para ellos: una felicidad compartida y eterna.


End file.
